


The Lives We're Given

by Jeniouis



Series: The Lives We're Given verse [1]
Category: Avengers (2012), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Obadiah, Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Clint and Natasha are Twins, Close parent/child relationship, Discrimination, Domestic Violence, F/M, Forced Abortion, Forced Prostitution, Gen, Good Father!Howard, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Irish Steve, Italian Howard, Italian Language, Italian Tony, M/M, Modern Setting, Mpreg, No Incest, Omega Howard, Omega Steve, Prostitiute Howard, Protective Tony, Rape, Rape Recovery, Russian Clint, Russian Phil, Self Confidence Issues, Sexual Abuse, Some canon later in the story, Still have powers because characters will become the avengers, Whump Howard, Work In Progress, graphic depictions of rape, sexual abuse of a minor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where alphas were kings and betas were their queens, omegas are forced into sexual slavery.</p><p>Howard escaped The Slavery and now has to try and keep him and his alpha son Antonio safe in an omega hating world even if his opressive alpha, Obadiah Stane, tries to stand in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is all the world building and I tried to keep it short and interesting. The second chapter is where the story actually begins so you can skip the first chapter is you want but the story might be a little hard to understand.
> 
> Some Bkgd notes: Alpha/Beta pairings are common. Alpha/Alpha and Beta/Beta relationships are quite common too. Beta men can get pregnant but not alpha men. Women of any status can get pregnant of course.
> 
> Also, it's full of triggers.
> 
> I do not own the characters they belong to Marvel.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story.
> 
> :D

In a world where alphas are kings and betas are their queens, omegas are abused and used as sex toys and broodmares. 

Most omegas were sold by their families into The Slavery once they presented as an omega. The Slavery was a global prostitution ring that paid thousands of dollars for omegas and forced them into sexual slavery; the money was regained quickly because omegas were extremely rare and highly desired. 

In The Slavery, the omegas were kept in what was called the Repository: rows of one bedroom rooms (cells) with a curtain window wall that allowed clients to observe their merchandise before buying a night with one. They were poorly cared for and most omegas died within the first two years of enslavement. If an omega happened to get pregnant while in slavery, they were usually either forced to have an abortion or beaten so that the child would be still born. It depended on the district and the AlphaMaster (the head of the district) and very few AlphaMasters let the omega keep their baby. 

The Slavery was an illegal operation in most countries because the omegas bought were underage but the law enforcement never investigated the crime ring or tried to save any of the poor victims; however, if one managed to escape they were put into foster care and watched closely so it doesn’t happen again; and if the escapee happened to find themselves in an alien country, they were given citizenship to the county they were currently residing in. 

After the omega reached eighteen though, they were thrown into the streets because they were no longer as valuable and forced to learn how to live in a society dominated by alphas and betas. 

Outside the Slavery, omegas were nearly just as abused, being treated as if their whole existence revolved around sex. Omegas were naturally weaker than alphas and betas (dominates) and were vulnerable towards them. Most dominates took the power they had over omegas and abused it; the only defense omegas had was that they could scent identify. They could read the pheromones humans released and know their mood, emotional state, the kind the person they were and their intentions, among other things. The sixth sense was sharpened around other omegas because omegas have a deep inborn understand with each other. The knowledge gave them a heads up as to when a threat was near but that did very little to stop assaults.

There were exactly four laws in place (though very rarely enforced) to protect omegas in America; it was illegal for a dominate to: discriminate against an omega in any and all circumstances; verbally, physically, or sexually abuse or assault an omega that is not a dominate's claim; sexually assault or abuse an omega in heat that is not a dominate's claim; and an omega cannot be forced into heat for the purposes of a forced bonding.

Very few omegas were force bonded because when omegas didn't want sex, their bodies tensed and clenched involuntarily. It made the violation extremely painful for the omega but the pain initiated pheromones that prevented unwanted bonding because it kept the alpha from knotting. However, they could be forcefully claimed, marked with bite marks on the nape of their necks. Claims can be undone though by another dominate marking their necks and the old marks will fade away making way for the new ones.

Claimed omegas lost all their personal rights and ownership of their property to their dominate. Omegas who had dominate children (called meta-betas or meta-alphas or just metas) could take ownership of their parent's property when thy turned fourteen to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands but only one percent of the omega population actually gave birth to a dominate. 

When they did, the meta would have an affinity for omegas and would be extremely, dangerously protective of them -especially alphas- and it was intensified when their omega parent was in danger. Metas could also scent identify, not as keen as omegas but close. 

Other than the small possibility of have a dominate child, omegas had no other allies but other omegas and a few good-hearted dominates who were scarce but still there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever Howard and Tony are alone together, they are speaking Italian but to make the story understandable I didn’t write it all in Italian. I start out the conversations in Italian and the put a ** at where I started writing it in English but it’s a reminder to the reader that they are speaking in Italian. The translations are in the end notes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> :D

Fifteen year old omega Howard sat in the car with his six-year old son, Antonio, having just escaped The Slavery. His AlphaMaster found out he was planning an escape and was going to kill them both so he switched to plan B, snatched the keys to a car, a few Benjamins and absconded as quickly as he could.

But Howard knew that the measly three hundred dollars he managed to snag would not take them far at all. They had nothing: no food, no place to live, no source of income, nothing but this gas guzzling car and the clothes on their back.

His master usually didn't let the slaves leave the repository but this last year Howard had to take Tony to school so he was able to get out into the city some even if his slave-owner sent his goons to tag along wherever the omega went. Plus he managed to sneak out his cell every now and then to explore the city; even managed to wire one of the cars and taught himself how to drive.

Howard knew the city enough and knew where he was, he just didn't know where he was going. He didn't really know how to survive but he knew he would figure it out.

"Papà, ho fame.” Tony said meekly from the passenger seat.

Tony was such a good little boy; he never asked for much because he knew that they didn’t have much. He was incredibly smart for his age and Howard suspected that he was going to be a prodigy like himself.

” I know baby. Mangiamo presto.” Howard replied.

Howard was Italian; his parents sold him when he was eight and were back in Italy. He had Tony when he was nine and still barely knew English so his son grew up learning Italian. Tony was being taught English in school though and Howard tried to help him, speaking his second language when he remembered to. He spoke it fluently though, just heavily accented.

Howard pondered on what to; dominates were everywhere and he had never lived amongst them before but he knew that some omegas did and had somehow managed to survive.

The omega glanced at the dashboard and after seeing that the indicator was actually past the 'E' on the fuel gauge and that he couldn't make it too much further, Howard was forced to drive into a dark, dank gas station. He didn't want to stop here but there wasn't another gas station for at least another twenty miles.

"Antonio, nascondere e restare in macchina non importa cosa succede, okay?" Howard said in a firm tone.

"Sì papà" Tony said as he slid down to the floor of the car, huddling under the dashboard.

Howard got out the car and filled the tank, went in and paid for it quickly. He was just reaching the car he when he scented some dangerous alphas so he turned around and pressed his back against the car as two alpha thugs jumped up out of nowhere.

"Well, well looky here. We've found ourselves a bitch omega." Said one of the alphas, a tall blonde.

"Real pretty bitch too. Hey ya gonna submit for us, whore." The other shorter alpha added with a lewd leer.

Howard burned with anger and fear; not just for himself but he was fearful for his son, hoping they wouldn't find him and hurt him. Howard refused to lower himself and submit to these assholes though, plus his son didn't need to see him submit to every intimidating alpha who threw some pheromones his way.

The blonde ghosted a hand over his crotch and Howard jumped and spat in his face.

The shorter man slapped him to the ground while the blonde opened the back door of the car.

"Get in and lay down **bitch**." The shorter alpha demanded as he hauled Howard off the ground.

"No, stay away from me." Howard cried out and punched the brunet in the face.

The alpha growled and pushed him into the back seat. Howard struggled the entire time even though he knew it was futile. The brunet yelled abuse at him and then pulled a gun out of his pocket and held it in Howard's face.

"Keep fightin' bitch 'n' I swear I'll do ya in."

Howard stilled himself, thinking about what would happen to Tony if he got killed.

"Bimbo, rimanere ancora e stare tranquillo" Howard said quickly yet calmly and the alpha slapped him.

"Speak English or stay quiet, whore." The alpha barked and then put the gun back in his pocket.

He grabbed Howard's wrists and held his hands above his head.

"Yo homes, I'm doin' all the work here, help me."

The blonde crawled in and yanked Howard's jeans off and threw them on the car floor then started to stroke Howard's cock knowing the stimulation would make the omega self-lube.

"Stop, no. NO! STOP!" Howard protested but made sure to keep his voice low for Tony's sake. The shorter guy put his hand over his mouth.

"Shut up, all yous omegas are sluts 'n' whores. You know you want this. Hurry up would cha Greg, I'm ready to go."

The alpha pushed the omega's legs open and unzipped his pants, exposing his hard cock. Howard closed his eyes and turned he head, stifling a scream when the alpha shoved into him, thrusting hard and fast.

The alpha came inside of him within five minutes, much to Howard's dismay; he wasn't worried about STDs because omegas were immune to all known diseases to date but he didn't want to get pregnant; he wasn't even near the position to take care of a baby alongside Tony.

Then the two alphas switched places, the brunet was much larger than the other guy and Howard felt himself rip when the alpha pushed himself in and he couldn't help but to yelp when the pain tore through him. This alpha lasted a little longer but he still came a little under ten minutes.

"Yous a mouthy bitch but a good fuckin' lay too." The shorter man sneered when he was through and tossed five twenties at Howard. Then the two alphas climbed out the car and walked away.

Howard took a second to clear his mind then slowly sat up with a hiss and pulled his jeans back on. If he hadn't been getting raped since he was eight years old he would probably be traumatized or he was just so traumatized already it wasn't registering; Howard couldn't tell but that didn't mean Tony wasn't affected.

Howard didn't want to chance another incident so he closed the back door and climbed into the driver's seat.

The minute he was seated Tony sprung up from his hiding place and pounced in his father's lap, rubbing his check with an open hand (a non-romantic gesture that was meant to comfort an omega) out of instinct.

"Papà, papà, stai bene papà? Hanno fatto male? Papà, mi dispiace tanto papà."

He must have smelled his father’s fear and distress and felt guilty.

"No, Tonio. Non avete nulla da essere spiacenti per. Non è colpa tua." **

"But daddy, they hurt you and I should have protected you." Tony wept. Hearing his son say that almost made Howard want to cry but he had to be strong for his little boy.

"No, there was nothing you could do. It's okay Tony; I'm fine baby. I'll be okay."

Tony looked unconvinced but he nodded and laid his head on his father's chest and Howard held him in his arms.

"That's not the way alphas are supposed to treat omegas. They're supposed to take care of them and make them feel protected. And one day you'll be a big, strong alpha but I hope you'll never hurt an omega.” Howard said.

“I promise, Daddy. I’ll always take care of omegas.” Little Tony said vehemently.

Howard smiled and kissed him on his head but Tony was still shaken so Howard started purring, a soft, rumbling sound from his chest that was familial and always sent Tony to sleep. His alpha son relaxed fully in his father's embrace and started to get drowsy, Howard placed him back in the passenger seat, started the car and drove away.

He knew that if he went to the police they would take his son away from him. Howard had thought about it, letting another family take care of his son because he was so young and barely knew what to do with a child but metas were nearly as discriminated against as their omega parents and he didn't want his son to be abused so instead Howard got them some _McDonalds_ , -the closest thing to a full mean the two had ever had in their whole lives- drove to a seedy hotel and check out two rooms with a joining door. He tucked Tony in bed in one of the rooms and went into the other one.

Once alone Howard practically cried his eyes out. He wanted to give Tony so much more; he wanted to him to have a happy childhood and made a vow to himself that he would find a way to make a good life for Tony.

He knew what he had to do to make money but it was something he never wanted Tony to have to witness again so he started mentally making plans for something he had been thinking about for a while: making weapons. Dominates were violent people and he was sure that if he made stuff that was extraordinary enough it would have them at least listening to what he had to say, omega or not.

Once he composed himself, Howard got up, put on some raunchy clothing and set out to sell the one thing he had: his body. Hoping to God that the future would hold something better than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> Papà, ho fame: Daddy, I’m hungry.  
> Mangiamo presto: We’ll eat soon.  
> Nascondere e restare in macchina non importa cosa succede: Hide and stay in the car no matter what happens.  
> Sì papa: Yes, daddy  
> Bimbo, rimanere ancora e stare tranquillo: Baby, remain still and stay quiet  
> Papà, papà, stai bene papà? Hanno fatto male, papa? Mi dispiace tanto papa: Daddy, daddy, are you alright. Did they hurt you, Daddy? I am so sorry daddy.  
> No, Tonio. Non avete nulla da essere spiacenti per. Non è colpa tua: You have nothing to be sorry for this is not your fault.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
> :D


	3. Chapter 3

Seven Years Later

Tony stood in the hallway, leaning against his locker waiting for a student named Steve Rogers. It was the first day of school but Tony knew that the blonde had the locker beside his because he hacked the schools computer system and assigned it to him; he gave them both the same schedule too.

Steve was an omega that had somehow escaped The Slavery earlier that summer. It was the talk of the town and Tony feared for Steve’s safety; he had already heard some of the dominates talk about him lasciviously and he knew how those assholes could be.

Tony wasn't that type of alpha though; he manipulated Steve's records because he was going to protect the omega, not because he was possessive or obsessive but because he's seen firsthand how badly abuse could hurt an omega; plus he had a promise to keep.

Tony knew when Steve finally walked in the school building because a sweet, omega scent filled the air and when the tall, muscular blonde started making his way down the hall Tony could see the other students start to make a raucous, throwing insults at him.

"Look at that sexy omega bitch." One alpha said.

"Can't wait to shove my knot in that omega slick asshole." Another one said.

But Steve was strong and held his head high with dignity, ignoring the lewd whistling and lecherous remarks the doms were throwing his way. A couple of the brutes gave him a rude slap on the ass but the omega just jerked away and continued his journey, comporting himself with such aplomb that it was hard to see how terrified he was but Tony could smell it in his scent.

Their lockers were the only two lockers located on the far west end of the school by the west exit, slightly secluded but not to the point that it would entice a dominate to try something.

By the time Steve reached their lockers, he was visibly holding back tears and didn't even spare Tony a glance while he turned to input the combination to his locker on the lock pad; which was exactly what Tony expected.

Tony looked at the distressed omega and instinctually started to reach out to stroke his cheek like he had done so many times before for his father but he immediately stopped himself when he realized what he was doing and turned toward his own locker and punched in his lock code.

Tony had everything planned; he wasn't going to approach Steve right away because he knew right now he was too scared but in a couple of weeks Tony figured he would try to strike up a conversation with him.

After he gathered his things and closed his locker though, Tony was shocked to see Steve watching him, searching him like he was a puzzle though his features were apprehensive. Then he leaned into Tony a little like he was scent identifying him which was unexpected because the alpha didn't expect Steve to do that until later when he got to know Tony a little better.

Steve never looked Tony in eye and he never spoke to him; that was expected because Tony remembered how omegas were trained in The Slavery and he saw first-hand how they were brutally punished.

Steve gave Tony an extremely brief and small smile before turning back to his locker. Tony was too shocked to react so he started down the hall to their first class but he could smell Steve following him a few steps behind.

When Tony reached their history class, he chose a strategic seat in the far back of the room so he could keep an eye on Steve. There were plenty of empty seats because only five students where in the classroom but when Steve walked in a few seconds behind Tony, he followed and sat next to him.

Tony was shocked but he decided that the incident was nothing more than a coincidence since Steve didn't even glance at him through the entire class.

*

The first day of school was only a half day so at noon the students were dismissed. Tony went to his locker and literally threw his books inside of it. He didn't need any of them. He was a prodigy; in first grade he was advanced three grades ahead of him to the fourth grade so now he was thirteen in the eleventh grade. He should have been at a talented and gifted school but metas weren't allowed into those schools.

Steve padded up to his locker a few steps behind Tony but he carefully placed his books inside his locker in an organized manner. Just as he finished putting his books away, the asshole alpha captain of the baseball team strolled up to Steve and just started kneading his ass.

"A beautiful bi-"

"Get the fuck away from me." Steve snarled as he slapped the alpha; thoroughly nettled from being pawed all day. The alpha tried to pin him up to the locker but Tony decked the guy in the face and sent him flying to the floor.

"He said stay away." Tony growled in a low register that was well beyond his years, standing in front of Steve protectively.

The alpha looked up at him incredulously, "You little shit omega-lover. I'm going to beat your ass."

"What's going on here?" Jarvis, the head of the schools security asks angrily as he walk up to the trio. He was a good guy and a decent alpha who had a soft spot for Tony.

"This bastard is trying to make trouble." Tony said.

"I was just going to give that bitch what he wants." The alpha justifies as he jumps off the floor.

"Do no refer to that poor boy in that term. You will respect him, Johann. Now leave and report to the principal the minute you get here tomorrow." Jarvis barks at him. Johann huffs but turns and leaves. Jarvis was going to say something but another fight broke out at the end of the hall so he rushed away to break them up.

Tony turned around to Steve although he already knew how he would reacted,

"Hey, you al-"

"Listen, thanks but I'm not helpless. I can handle myself! I'm not some omega in distress!" Steve said angrily but his eyes and scent were filling with fear.

Tony took three giant steps away from Steve to give him some space, putting his hands out in front of him in surrender. Most alphas who saved an omega like that expected them to pay them back with sex.

Tony had noticed that Steve had a very thick accent. That wasn't good; if he hasn't been in the country long it would add to his fear. Tony decided to let his accent slip when he spoke again to see if it would calm him a little.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed that." Tony said and Steve took a step back, shocked.

"You-I-uh." Steve stammered at first and then paused, "You smell like an alpha but you don't act like one." Steve said, very soft-spoken, folding his arms around his back.

"O-oh, I… I can suppress my scent. I'm a meta." Tony said and he released his natural pheromones; meta-alphas have an earthy, husky scent that all alphas have but with an extra sweet, fruity scent along with it, passed along from their omega parent.

"Oh" Steve said when Tony's scent hit him. "Why do you hide it?" He asked as he took a step closer to Tony though he kept his eyes downcast.

"Because other dominates think I'm weak when they smell the omega in my scent and try to dominate me." Steve nodded in understanding.

"I wish I could suppress my scent." He said quietly, probably more to himself and it made Tony's heart ache with sympathy.

"I'm sorry but as a meta I have a tendency to be protective over omegas but i'll try-."

"Oh no, no. I'm sorry for snapping on you. I-I was just afraid, I just thought you were going to…hurt me."

"No, I won't ever hurt you."

Steve scoffed. "How do I know you not lying?"

"I…I don't know; I guess you won't know until I gain your trust."

"I've never met an alpha I could trust." Steve snipped, taking a step back.

"Neither have I." Tony said in complete honesty, mostly thinking about all the times his father has been hurt by one. Steve quietly thought on that for a while and he leaned a little into Tony again; now that he wasn't suppressing his scent Steve could get a better read on him.

"My name's Steve; what's your name?" He said quietly after a while.

"Antonio but my friends call me Tony." Tony chuckled to his self, wondering what friends he was referring to.

Steve stayed quiet for a moment, looking out the window as if he was debating something.

"Do you walk home?" Steve asked after a while.

"Yeah"

"Where do you live?"

"On Timturn St." Tony replied cautiously, afraid that if Steve was familiar with that part of town, he would scare him away.

"Oh, so do I…Can I ask you for a favor then?" Steve said with a mixture of calm apprehension.

"Yeah, shoot."

"I have to walk home, um c-could you walk with me so that, um..." He trailed off but Tony knew what he meant.

"Yeah, sure. No problem." Tony replied smiling but utterly disturb that whoever Steve's foster parents were left him out to walk the streets alone.

Steve gave Tony a small smile and the two walked out the school.

"Where are you from, you don't have an American accent?" Steve softly asked Tony as they walked.

"I was born in Italy. I grew up in America but me and my dad only speak to each other in Italian hence the accent."

"I'm from Ireland; I've only been in America for about a month…Is your father an omega?"

"Yeah. A real spit-fire though sometimes he's more alpha than me." Steve chuckled at that, "You remind me of him." Steve smiled, still small but wider than he had the whole day.

They came up to a big, yellow house and Steve stopped.

"This is the house." Steve said and he was slightly trembling. Tony sighed sadly, noting that Steve said 'the house' instead of my house.

"That's great. I live right next door. I can walk with you to school tomorrow."

"Okay, that would be nice. Thank you." Steve with his small smile and he walked into the house.

Tony walked next door and unlocked the gate hoping Steve's foster parents weren't abusing him. He thought about his own father and how Obie treated him so badly. Tony remembered that Obie was coming back today from his business trip and ran up to their mansion hoping to God the bastard wasn't doing anything to his father.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bkgd notes: Ala- Respectful title for an alpha, similar to Mr., pronounced ə la. Oma- respectful title for omega, pronounced Oh ma. Bea- respectful tite for a beta; pronounced Bay ah. Oma and Bea are similar to Mrs and Ms.
> 
> Also I'm changing things up a little. Instead of a ** to signify when I'm switching to english, anything in italics is in Italian. I'll add some italian in there if I think the affect is necessary and will always translate it at the end.
> 
> :) Hope you enjoy this chapter

“Listen you retarded asshole, you are not getting my company. It is going to Tonio and only Tonio so you might as well-” Obadiah cut Howard off by slapping him hard and it sent the omega flying to the floor. And once again the omega found himself regretting the destructive decision to take a short cut down an alley he made four years ago; the mistake earned him this sorry excuse of an ~~alpha~~ human being.

“Listen you little shit. You are my bitch and you will do as I say. You have already cheated me out of all your other possessions-"

“It’s not my fault you’re a fucking idiot.” Howard yelled and he kicked the alpha in his stomach. The alpha fell to the floor in pain.

“Read the fine print next time, bastard.” Howard said as he started climbing to his feet but Obie grabbed his pants leg and dragged him back to the floor, grabbing his throat and squeezing hard.

“You are so disobedient.” The alpha growled before he punched Howard in the face twice. “You **are** going to give me that company bitch. I’m going to make you suffer until you change your mind.” Howard struggled to breathe beneath his grip but he still mustered the energy to deck the alpha in his face and it knocked Obie off of him but the alpha quickly recuperated, punching Howard again.

Being an omega, Howard didn’t have too much strength for resistance. He was much stronger than most omegas but he still was not any match for an alpha. Obadiah overpowered him as he always did, ripping the omega’s pants off and flipping him on his stomach. Howard braced himself but the pain of being unwillingly entered was never something he would be able to get used to. But before he had to feel that pain Obie was suddenly kicked off of him.

Howard had smelled Tonio when he came in the house but he didn’t come in through the front door; he must have used the back door so that Obie wouldn’t see him.

“STAY THE **FUCK** AWAY FROM HIM!!” Tonio… roared? Howard’s pretty sure it was a roar.

“You do _not_ tell me what to do!” Obie growled though he didn’t sound as confident as he did before Tonio came. He took a swing at Tonio that the boy dodged and followed up with kicking him in the crotch. The older alpha screeched in pain, falling to the floor and crawled away. Howard relaxed when Obie’s scent trailed off along with his car screeching down the driveway.

Tonio took off his jacket and wrapped it around his father’s waist then helped him get up and sit on the couch.

“Papà, stai bene?” He asked worriedly and Howard could smell the bitter scent of guilt on him.

“Si Tonio Sto bene. Non farmi del mal.”

 _“Yes he did papà, your face is all bruised.”_ Tonio said, eyes red and wet before he got up and left but returned quickly with a cold, wet towel and some pants. Howard re-clothed himself and Tonio gently pressed the towel against Howard’s bruises.

Howard hated this; hated that Tonio had to see the abuse, hated all those horrible things that happened to him before Stane that Tonio was forced to witness. Tonio started rubbing his cheek like he always did when his father started to feel distressed.

 _“Papà, you need someone to be with you, someone who’s always around and can protect you.”_ Howard thought about that for a moment. Someone meant some dominate and Howard knew very,  very few alphas or betas that he trusted like that.

_“Nick doesn’t have the time.”_

_“I’m not talking about Uncle Fury; I mean someone else. There’s this security guard at my school who’s retiring and he is a genuinely good alpha. I can tell. You can meet him and then if you like him he could just be around, like a bodyguard.”_

Howard rolled it around in his mind; he certainly trusts Tonio’s judgment, he’s just also very leery of every alpha who wasn’t his son.

 _“Bimbo, I don’t know. I’ll think about it okay.”_ Tonio gives him a disbelieving look. _“What, I really will.”_

 _“Yeah just like you were thinking about talking to Doctor Cerrara.”_ Howard rolled his eyes.

 _“That is an entirely different situation. Maria is...”_ Beautiful, smart, the kindest alpha he’s ever met? Entirely out of his league! But he wouldn’t dare tell Tonio that. _“A doctor.”_ He said instead as if that justified anything.

_“So are you.”_

_“Not for another two years, bimbo.”_

_“So what, she’s not too good for you papà.”_ Tonio said, hitting the nail right on the head. Of course she was, Howard had been a whore since he was eight years old and no decent alpha wanted a slut, consensual or no. But he digressed.

 _“How was school, bimbo?”_ Howard asked.

Tonio sighed, no doubt disappointed by the subject change but he laid he head in his father’s shoulder and Howard wrapped his arm around him.

_“Boring, as always. I did get to meet the new student, the omega, Steve._

_“How was he?”_

_“He’s… the poor thing. The other students were horrible; they tried to grab him and touch him. It was weird though; he stayed close to me the whole day and he let me walk him home, I’m walking him to school tomorrow too. He lives right next door.”_ Howard beamed and hugged Tonio tightly.

 _“That’s my good alpha boy. I knew you would protect him. He trusts you too or else he wouldn’t let you get so close. I’m so proud of you. You should bring him over sometime, you know, when asshole isn’t around.”_ Tonio nodded.

_“Okay, I will. When is Obie leaving again?”_

_“He supposedly has a meeting in LA all next week. You should bring your other friends over too: Rhodey’s a nice boy and that one messed up kid, um, Bruce?”_

_“Bruce isn’t my friend; he’s just an acquaintance from school plus he’s an alpha and bully.”_

_“Has he ever bullied you?”_ Howard asked.

Tonio nodded at first but his scent screamed lie and Howard quirked his eyebrow at him.

 _“No”_ Tonio admitted.

_“Well then, you should try to befriend him, he’s a good kid. What about Rhodey? He called yesterday looking for you.”_

_“Rhodey presented.”_ Tonio said and he started to become tense, in a protective way.

 _“Okay?”_ Howard prompted.

_“He’s an alpha.”_

_“So?”_

_“So he’s a threat.”_

_“No, he’s just an alpha. Not all alphas are bad, Tonio; you’re not.”_

_“I’m a meta, that’s different.”_

_“No its not.”_

Tonio looked at him and smiled victoriously. _“Then how come you won’t talk to Doctor Cerrara; she’s even Italian, like full Italian; she was born in Italy.”_

 _“That’s-It’s-I”_ Howard stammered trying to think of some deflection. _“How do you even know that? Did you hack the hospital’s records?”_

Tonio feigned a shocked expression. _“Of course not, hacking is illegal.”_

_“One day someone’s going to catch you hacking into everything.”_

_“It’s your fault for teaching me how to.”_

_“Touché but I didn’t think you’d go crazy with it. Come on, you are probably hungry; I made tortellini for lunch.”_ Tonio beamed and jumped off the couch, running to the kitchen.

Howard laughed and followed him; he passed by one of their mirrors and flinched when he caught his reflection. His face was so bruised it was hard to recognize his own self. Howard sighed and continued walking looking around at the house. Everything was almost exactly the way he wanted it; there was just a big, fat, ugly Obadiah in the way of Tonio’s happy childhood and that was a problem that just had to go.

~

Later that day, Howard watched Tonio through the conference room window; the boy was in Howard’s office working on something he was designing. A normal thirteen-year-old boy would want to be hanging with his friends but his Tonio was so serious and protective all the time. Howard wondered if it was his parenting that was affecting his son; he was doing the best he could with what he had but he was wondering if his youth affected his parenting. Of course it did, he was only twenty-two with a teenage son. Howard sometimes wondered if Tonio was ashamed of that, having a father so young. It wasn’t like he knew any older omegas who could guide him and he didn’t trust many of the few older dominates he knew. There was Nick but he didn’t have children though Howard listened to his input anyway when he gave it.

“Stark, are you listening?” One of his board members, Kirk Massey, barks at him. The alpha was standing in front of the room presenting a horrible business strategy to the board. He was an alpha chauvinist with a huge, superiority complex; Howard wouldn’t have hired him but at the time he didn’t have many options and now he still didn’t which is why the asshole was still around.

“That’s Oma Stark to you and no, I wasn’t because it’s a crap idea that would never work, you might as well sit down right now.” Howard snipped, never looking up from his doodling on the handouts Massey gave them.

“Oh yes Oma, because you’re claimed right. That must be where those shiners come from.” Howard looked up and gave him a grim look, more nettled by the fact that it was the truth rather than the words themselves. “I firmly believe that this new idea is the future-"

“Exactly, it works off what you believe and want. It’s neither repeatable nor controllable therefore highly ineffective. So like I said, sit down.” Kirk turned a deep red and padded over to his seat while another board member jumped up to share his equally insufficient ideas. When they were through wasting his time, he’ll get up and present a brilliant idea, blow their minds, and began to make his company even better just like he did every meeting. He leaned back in his chair and grabbed his phone so he could text Tonio.

 **Howard:** _U need friends_

 **Tonio:** _Thnx 4 calling me a loner_

 **Howard:** _u r. I’m worried about u_

 **Tonio:** _I’m fine papà, I swear._

Howard strongly doubted that but he didn’t want his worrying to make Tonio worry so he dropped it to find more way to not pay attention to this meeting.

~

Tony swirled in Howard’s office chair thinking about what his dad had said. It was kind of true; it wasn’t like he had many friends. He had a few once but the moment they presented as alphas he pretty much cut them off. He didn’t trust too many dominates and the ones he did were adults because no matter how good natured their scent might have been a hormone raging alpha in their teens was just not dependable in Tony’s eyes. But then again, it would be nice to be able to relate other alphas his age. Tony growled, miffed by his own actions and grabbed his phone again so he could call Rhodey.

“Are you back from the dead or have you just been avoiding me all this time.” Rhodey snarked when he answered the phone.

“People usually answer the phone with hello.”

“Yeah, to people they stay in contact with. What’s up?”

“Nothing, we should hang.”

“Really, you wait a bazillion years to call me and you don’t even apologize or at least give an excuse.”

“Nope, that new movie you wanted to see earlier is coming out Friday so you should come pick me up at like two.” Tony said and Rhodey feigned an exasperated sigh.

“Oh fine Tony, I wasn’t doing anything or nothing, I don’t have a life or anything. Alright man I’m at practice so I’ll see you on Friday."

“Oh while you’re there can you like discreetly beat up Schmidt for me.” Tony could practically hear Rhodey’s eyes roll.

“He’s our star quarterback, no I cannot Tony. Bye.” Rhodey said and Tony hung his phone up just as his dad walked in.

_"Papà, I’ll start hanging out with Rhodey again if you call Doctor Cerrara.”_

Howard rolled his eyes, _“I did, I have an appointment with her.”_

 _“Are you pregnant?”_ Tony asked his expression somewhere between excitement and pure fear.

_“I doubt it, though my heat is a little late but this is just a regular checkup.”_

_“Your heat is always late, it’s irregular. If you are, try to have a boy, I want a little brother.”_

_“Yeah, whatever Tonio. I’m through for today, let’s head home.”_ Howard said as he gathered the last of his stuff, preparing to leave.

Tony just hoped Obie wasn’t home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Papa, stai bene?”: Daddy, are you alright.  
> “Si Tonio Sto bene. Non farmi del mal.”: Yes, Tony. I'm fine. He didn't hurt me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breeder = mother, sire = father in the sense of conception because anything else didn’t seem legit, not to me at least. Also, Rhodey is 16 and bimbo means baby boy.
> 
> Submission is a choice and a notion of honor between an omega and a dominate. 
> 
> This chapter is a happy chapter. A boat load of angst is coming so I'm trying to lift your spirits first.
> 
> Enjoy :D

The next morning Tony stood on the sidewalk in front on Steve's house. He didn't know if he should knock or what time the blonde would be ready to go or if he was already gone. He should have prepared a little better but before long the door opened and Steve walked out, smiling his small smile when he saw Tony. 

"Tony hey, how are you?" Steve asked. 

"I'm alright, how about you?" 

"Well, I'm as good as possible I guess." Steve said shrugging and they started to walk in the school's direction. Tony noticed that there was some bruises around his wrist and it took every ounce of his self-control to not stomp back there and ask Steve’s foster parents how those got there. "Can I ask you a question?” Steve asked after a while and Tony nodded. “How old are you? You seem a little short for an alpha." 

"I am not short." Tony protested. "I'm above average for a meta and I'm thirteen." 

"Thirteen? How are you a junior?" 

Tony was glad that Steve seemed more open today; his dad had told him the omega probably would be since yesterday he was might have been too scared to socialize. 

"I'm a prodigy and would be at one of those specialized schools but metas aren't allowed to attend those schools." Steve nodded understandingly. "How old are you?" 

"Fifteen.” 

“Oh, well you’re little young to be a junior too.” 

“Yeah, I took a placement test. I remember when I tested so high the proctor made me take it three more times because she couldn’t believe an omega could be smart.” Steve said quietly. 

“I hope her children are born retarded.” 

Steve chuckled, “I was amazed myself because I haven’t been in school in… a long, long while.” Tony knew he was talking about his time in the slavery. 

“But you made it here. A lot of… people don’t.” Steve looked at him and smiled sadly, though he didn’t meet his eyes. 

They reached the school and they both paused outside the door for a moment before cautiously entering, neither too inclined on starting their day. One day very soon, Tony was going to have to teach Steve the art of ditching classes. 

~ 

Howard sat on the medical bed waiting for Doctor Cerrara, or Maria as she told him to call her, to return with the results from whatever tests she had taken on him. He hadn’t of really paid attention to what she was saying; he was too busy trying to calm the fluttering in his stomach that he gets every time he sees her. He was glad that Tonio wasn’t there because he knew his boy would have teased his nervous fumbling. He hadn’t of felt this giddy since Tonio’s sire but that was a long time ago and it had been… weird, to say the least. Now that he thinks about it he should probably tell Tonio about the alpha; who knows what horror Tonio had dreamed up about his conception. A knock on the opened door broke Howard from his thoughts. He looked up and smiled at Maria nervously and there were those butterflies he tried so hard to fight back. 

“Hello again.” She said kindly, smiling back. “All your tests came back crystal clear so you’re perfectly healthy but you’re estrogen levels are a little high so I want to do another test.” Estrogen levels? High? Hopefully that means he has a hell of a heat coming and not what Howard’s brilliant brain is telling him. 

“That wouldn’t be a pregnancy test, would it?” Howard asked and she nodded. 

“Though it could just be the beginning of a tedious heat.” Maria said hopefully but with poorly hidden unbelief in her voice. 

“But you know that’s not true?” She shrugged and handed him a cup. 

“I need you to pee in this cup and I’ll take it to lab. It might just be a flop.” 

“Don’t they have those sticks that tell you right away?” 

“Yeah but those are more modified for a dominate’s body, omegas have slightly but significantly different hormones.” Howard nodded and took a trip to the bathroom. 

“Great, this will only take a few minutes. I’ll be right back.” Maria said when he returned and she walked out the door. 

As he waited, Howard placed a hand on his stomach, hoping to God it was unoccupied. The thought of having another child made him want to run. He wanted children of course; he would love this child just as much as he loved Tonio and his bimbo was his world but he didn’t want to have a child while being claimed by Obie. 

Maria reappeared in the doorway and she gave him a sympathetic smile, “Four-weeks.” She said simply. 

Howard should have been happy, elated even but he was hit with a dense feeling of fear and dread. This was going to end with misery and heartbreak; that was the only gain out of belonging to Obadiah. 

"But it's your alpha's child, surely he won't do anything to harm his own flesh and blood." The doctor said hopefully. Howard scoffed and put his hand on one of the bruises on his cheek where Obie had hit him the day before. The alpha will no doubt make his life hell once he found out Howard was pregnant. Maria saw his despair and sighed sadly, walking over to him. She made the romantic gesture of folding her hand and rubbing his cheek with the back of fingers with a gentleness that he’s only received from Tonio and never in this context. The action startled him and he flinched but not because she scared him, he was just so unused to kind treatment from an alpha. 

“I’m so sorry.” She exclaimed and took a giant step back from him. “That was unprofessional. I was just… I hate seeing you hurt, Howard. Every time I see you bruised it makes me furious. I would never hurt you if I was your…” She trailed off and hung her head as if she had something to be ashamed of. It took a few beats too long for Howard to find his words again. 

“No, no I… You just caught me off guard. I didn’t mind the gesture at all. It was nice; I’ve never been…” He paused because right now his emotions were high, too high and finishing that sentence would cause him to burst into tears and that was not happening; he hasn’t cried in years. Maria looked up at him in a happily, surprised shock and smiled. 

“Can I court you? I know you’re claimed but I want us to bond. I’ve wanted that ever since you become my patient six years ago.” Maria said, her scent genuinely earnest. Howard was speechless; he had never expected anyone to ever actually want him; he wouldn’t even want himself. 

“Maria, you don’t want to court me. I’m…” A whore. Weak. Pathetic. There were so many negative words that could fill the blank. “not good enough for you, at all. You should find someone worthy.” The doctor looked at him as if those words sliced her heart into pieces. 

“The only billionaire omega to ever own and CEO his own company that’s the lead in advanced weapons and defense technologies who also happens to be an extreme genius just told me he wasn’t worthy. I strongly disagree.” Howard blushed furiously, folding his hands behind his back nervously, looking down at the floor. He thought about it for a long time (going over the pros and cons, how to avoid Obie finding out, what would happen if he did find out, how it would affect Tonio) before looking up at her through his lashes and nodding. 

“Okay.” He said quietly, felling slightly out of place. He had never submitted to an alpha before and it felt both completely right and completely awkward. She beamed and did an adorable happy dance. “But I don’t know… how to date, um. I’ve never- I don’t how to- I, uh-” He stammered nervously until she gently placed her finger over his lips. 

“I know Howie, we’ll go slow and I’ll be patient. We won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with and I mean anything, down to holding hands or even talking.” She said with all the honesty in the world and it took every ounce of his self-will for him to not kneel at her feet, begging to be claimed. Instead he smiled and nodded nervously. “Great, great, we can do dinner and a movie Friday. I can meet you at the restaurant if you want, to avoid your alpha.” 

“Yes, okay, yeah. Which restaurant?” 

“Umm, how about Salvatore’s, downtown? Have you ever been there?” 

“Yeah, that’s my favorite place. Are you Italian?” 

“Yeah, I was born in Italy but I was raised in America.” So his little hacker was right. 

“That’s awesome." Howard said as he checked to clock on the wall. "Hey, I hate to go but I've got a meeting but I’ll see you Friday and you have my number, text me anytime.” She beamed and hugged him. He walked out the room on cloud nine. 

~ 

“Where do you want to sit?” Tony asked Steve as they walked into the cafeteria on their lunch break. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Steve said in his soft-spoken voice, though Tony had noticed he only uses it around him. Around the other dominates, Steve had a strong dominance in his voice and it reminded Tony so much of his papà. 

“We can sit outside. There’s a nice, shaded spot on the other side of the field.” Steve smiled and nodded. 

They started walking toward the door but before they could get there Rhodey came up to them and gave Tony a fist bump. Rhodey was a genuinely nice alpha so Tony really didn’t mind him being around Steve just like he really didn't mind him being around his papà but he still kept a leery eye on the alpha and even though Steve had ducked behind Tony’s back with an apprehensive look in his eyes, Tony could tell he wasn’t too scared; he would have reacted differently had he been. 

“Hey Tony, how’s it going?” Rhodey said, looking at Steve curiously, probably more by his actions than the fact that he was an omega. 

“It’s alright, I guess. I hate being here.” 

“Understood, man.” 

Rhodey did understand because he was extremely intelligent too but he couldn’t afford to go to a talented and gifted school. Howard had offered to pay it for him but at the time he and Tony wanted to stay in the same school, still do if Tony would be honest with himself; He had missed Rhodey; he was like the big brother he never had. 

“Hey, you’re the new student right? My name's James but everyone calls me Rhodey.” The alpha said to Steve, holding out his hand. Steve looked at Tony and when the brunet nodded he hesitantly shook Rhodey’s hand. 

“My name’s Steve.” He said quietly with a small smile. 

“Nice to meet you.” Rhodey said kindly; Tony could tell that Rhodey knew Steve was nervous. His papà had taught Rhodey a few things about omegas, a lot actually. “So I’ma go sit back with the team. I’ll see ya later, Tony. Oh and Pepper told me to tell you to call her.” He said as he waved good-bye over his back. 

"Okay, thanks Rhodey." Tony said. Pepper? He hadn't seen her since she graduated; she was another good friend of his that he had cut loose. 

“Was that nice alpha a friend of yours? He could have eaten with us, I wouldn't have minded.” Steve said honestly once they were outside and Tony shrugged. 

“We used to be best friends when we were kids. We're not so close anymore.” 

“What happened?” 

“He presented and I more or less cut him off.” 

Steve looked at him shocked, “Why, you’re both alphas.” 

“But my papà is an omega and I didn’t want to bring someone around who would hurt him.” 

Steve thought on that for a while, “You’ve seen him get hurt, haven’t you?” 

Tony took a shaky breath and nodded. “Yeah, he had me very young and his parents had just sold him when i was born so I was raised in the…” Tony paused; he hated to mention that place and Steve’s shudder let him know that Steve knew exactly what Tony was talking about “He escaped when I was six.” 

“Did he go to high school too?” 

“Yeah, he graduated and went to college. He’s just graduated with his Master’s in May from MIT. He’s going for his Doctorate’s now.” 

Steve’s face lit up with surprised recognition, there was only one omega in the world who had graduated from college. “Your dad is Howard Stark! Of course, you look just like him and you’re a Stark and you’re a meta. That’s awesome. He’s my idol.” 

“You should meet him one day.” Tony said as he opened his lunchbox which was stuffed with two Panini sandwiches and a bunch of other things that was Tony could never eat by himself. He shuffled through it until he found note written in Italian. __

_The extra is for your new friend :)_

Tony smiled wide and looked at Steve who was looking disappointedly between his measly five chicken nuggets and corn from the cafeteria and Tony’s huge sandwiches. 

“My papà put enough for you too if you want it?” Tony said and Steve quickly ditched the tray for one of the sandwiches. Tony looked at his panini and wondered how Howard's appointment went.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Bkgd notes: Howard and Tony live in a mansion divided into two wings. Howard and Tony live on the west wing while Obie lives on the east wing. Also, SHEILD has only been in business for three years and Stark Industries for five years. And I honestly, really don't know if ceramic is heavy or not but for the case of the story, it is.

Howard walked into his house cautiously, looking all around and keeping an ear out. Obie was home and Howard did not want to run into him at all, especially now that he knows he's pregnant. It would be a few months before he started showing but it still terrified him; he would never admit it but he was afraid of Obadiah and Tonio not being there only made it worst. Howard wouldn't even have been here now but he forgot those damned designs and he needed them for this meeting. Maybe he will talk to that security guard Tonio was talking about.

“HOWARD.” Obadiah’s voice roared through the house. Howard jumped beside himself but did manage to stifle the sob lodged in his throat. “I saw your car pull up in the driveway.” The alpha continued as he exited the kitchen, finishing a martini in his hand. “I’m glad you’re here. I have some company over and I’m sure they would love your wonderful entertainment.” Obie said with a smirk as he grabbed Howard’s ass; the omega burned with anger.

“You’re a sick fuck.” Howard growled and spat in his face which Obie answered with a backhand that knocked him back against the wall. Howard knew he couldn’t do this too much; he couldn’t afford to fight with an alpha when he was pregnant.

“You fight me every time bitch and you still end up bent over a table getting train fucked.” Howard cringed at Obie’s words, knowing it was too true. “So make this easy on yourself and just follow orders. Strip and walk into my living room.”

“Must you be a horrible human being all the time?”

“No, give me the company and this will stop.”

“I’m not giving you shit.” Howard said and Obadiah gave him a horrifyingly grim look, grabbing his arm and dragging him to the living room where a group of Obie’s colleagues were sitting around a table and drinking. The alpha threw Howard on the floor.

“Now how about you give us a little show before we get this party started.” Obie demanded, turning the stereo on and switching the track to a seductive melody.

Howard wanted to fight; he didn’t care that he wouldn’t win, he just wanted to be able to say that he was a hard one to take down but he had to keep his body as healthy as possible so instead of throwing the flower vase on the end table beside him at Obie’s disgusting face, he stood and started taking off his shirt. His alpha faked a shocked expression at his compliance and Howard wanted nothing more than to punch him in his smug face. He threw his shirt on the floor and started to take unbutton his pants, determined to make this as unsexy as he could. Once he was naked, Obie came up to him and stood behind him to make a show of jacking him off. Howard felt disgusting; he felt like a whore and he found his mind drifting to Maria. She would never make him do something like this.

He was torn away from the momentary peace by Obie abruptly turning him around and pushing him down to his knees, shoving his now exposed cock in the omega's face.

"Suck, you whore." Obie sneered with a smug smirk and Howard could hear the other alphas he didn't know in the room unzip their pants. Shame washed over him like a wave but he closed he eyes, forcing away his threatening tears.

"I don't have time for an orgy. I have an important meeting in forty-five minutes I have to go. It's what keeps your useless ass fat." Howard said calmly, completely expecting the slap that knocked him to the floor. Obie grabbed him by the hair and brought him back up to his knees.

"Open your fucking mouth." Obie barked at him and Howard looked down at the floor to ground his emotions before raising back up and dropping his jaw.

Obie thrusted hard into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat and down it. Howard didn't gag and his eyes didn't tear up. He knew how to take a face fucking; he had done it too many times before. Half of the money to start his company came from him on his knees like this and the other half came from him lying on his back.

Obadiah came quickly, within minutes. Howard caught it in his mouth and spat it on the alphas very, incredibly expensive shoes. And again the punch to his eye socket was highly expected.

"My, he's a feisty one, ain't he." One of the alphas behind him mocked and Obie chuckled.

"Yes he is." Obie said as he kicked Howard on his back. "And now the slut is all yours."

A short alpha that couldn't have been more than four feet tall jumped up and ran over to Howard. The omega turned his head and clenched his jaw as he was entered against his will.

Howard was tired of the pain; he hated it. He wished he could feel sex the way it was meant to be, pain free. Had it not been for Tonio's sire he wouldn't have known sex could pleasant and he had been so young and traumatized that he couldn't appreciate it.

He lays there while they fuck through him one by one and he doesn't know how long it takes but finally the alphas were through using him. Howard dragged himself off the floor and put his clothes back on so he wouldn't have to be exposed. Obie walked up to him and patted his cheek.

"Good boy Howard. That's-" Howard cut him off by smashing that **heavy** ceramic flower vase in the Obie's face as hard as he could with all his little alpha friends watching.

It rendered Obie unconscious and while the alphas circled around his limp body, trying to help him, Howard walked down to his basement lab and took a shower. He turned the water on as hot as possible, to the point it was nearly unbearable but it at least gave him some peace of mind that maybe it was washing the whoredom and humiliation off of him though no matter how much he scrubbed he still felt so filthy.

Howard shut the water off and sat down in the tub, hugging his legs. He almost broke, he almost cried but he shoved down his hurt and self-hatred and got up to redress himself in some fresh clothing. Checking the clock he saw that he had five minutes to make his meeting so grabbed the stuff he needed and walked out the back door.

~

"Howard, you're late. You’re never late." Nick said, surprise in his expression as Howard walked into the lobby of SHEILD HQ.

"Yeah, I got… caught up in something." He replied, ducking his head so Fury couldn't see his bruises but that didn't fool his best and only friend in the least. Nick lifted his chin and looked at his bruised face; his expression growing more furious by the second.

"Howard, what happened?" Nick said with concern and Howard sighed.

"I'll tell you later." Howard said quietly. Fury nodded but Howard could tell he wasn't happy about it. They walked down a hall and into a conference room where a beta man was waiting for them.

"Howard, this is Bea Phil Coulson. He moved here from Washington D.C. I just promoted him to Senior Field Agent. Agent Coulson, this is Oma Howard Stark. One of the founders of SHEILD."

"Hello, how are you?" The beta man said with a hint of an accent as he stood up and held out his hand for Howard to shake, looking at Howard curiously as if he was apprehensive about something.

"Russian?" Howard asked as he looked at the man’s calloused hands. Phil nodded.

Coulson smelled like a good person from a far but instead of shaking his hand just yet Howard leaned into him, sniffing him and Phil looked at him even more curiously. The beta checked out; good natured dominates have a fresh scent, almost like fresh laundry and this guy seemed doused in it. He promptly took Phil's hand and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you." Howard said with a kind smile.

"You're an omega." Phil said with an uneasy look.

Howard looked down at his self and looked back up with a cheeky grin, "Well would cha look at that."

"I mean your scent is strong, extremely strong. I smelled you the at least ten minutes before you walked in the building." Phil said with worry and Howard almost sighed; his overwhelming scent was the consequences of being messed with too young.

Howard chuckled, "So I've been told. Is that a problem for you?"

"Yes, not personally but I'm not sending an omega out on a mission, especially with your overpowering scent. You'll get hurt out there."

“I can handle myself.” Okay, that was a lie. “But I don’t want to be out in the field too much anyway. I have a son to take care of. I’m just the weapons and arms supplier.” Phil visibly relaxed. “Well until Nick gets through running me through combat training sessions.”

“Which won’t be for a **very** long time.” Nick said staring directly at Howard’s black eye. The omega cringed under the gaze and placed his suitcase on the table so he could show Phil some designs.

“Do you have a family?” Howard asked Phil just so Fury could stop looking at him.

“Yes, I have twins, Nat and Clint.” Phil said with something a little sad in his scent. Howard looked him over; he had a faded, thin claim on the nape of his neck which meant he had an alpha that passed.

Howard gave him a sympathetic smile and handed him the designs from his suitcase. “You look these over with your new team and Stark Industries will provide the weapons you choose.”

“Okay great, When do you need these back by?” Phil asked standing up.

“Next Monday.”

“Okay great. I’ll have these to you by then. It was great meeting you Oma Stark. Nick it’s always a pleasure.” Phil said, shaking their hands as he walked out. That left Howard and Nick.

“Well Fury, I think I’ll just going-" Howard started, getting ready to walk out.

“Howard, what happened? I won’t say you look like crap but…” Nick trailed off and Howard glared at him.

“Obie and I get into scuffles all the time, you know that.”

“But you seem different this time. More rattled.”

Howard sighed and looked out the window. He knew he could trust Nick, not just because of his scent but Fury had been like a father figure to Howard since he meet the alpha when he was seventeen but this, being laid out in front of a group of alphas to be used like a sex toy was not just painful but humiliating.

“When I got home today, Obie was there with his friends and… he let them, um…” Howard trailed off and looked down at floor in abashment. Nick never touched Howard; he was afraid it would freak the omega out so him putting his hand on Howard’s shoulder equated to a hug.

“I can make him disappear.” Nick said in a way that made Howard almost feel sorry Obadiah, **almost**.

“I know Nick but I would feel so guilty.” Howard said somewhere between horrified and amusement. Fury nodded.

“Alright, but if you ever change your mind, call me.” Nick say and Howard nodded.

He might just change his mind one day.

~

" _Soooo, how'd it go?_ " Tonio asked looking at Howard expectantly from the passenger seat of their car. The two had gone out for dinner and Howard was driving them home.

" _How did what go?_ " Howard feigned ignorance as he turned the car, a little too wide. He should probably have someone actually teach him how to drive one day.

" _Papà, you just totally cut that guy off._ ” Tonio said looking out the window at the guy who was flipping them the bird. “ _You're appointment with Doctor Cerrara, how'd it go?_ "

" _It went okay._ " Howard said hoping his scent wouldn't give him away.

" _Just okay. You smell both ecstatic and scared._ " Tonio said tilting his head in confusion.

" _How do you get all that from a pheromone, Bimbo?_ " Howard tried to deflect.

" _What happened? Are you alright?_ " Tonio asked growing concerned and Howard sighed, trying to decide which to tell Tonio about first, the baby or the date.

“ _She asked if she could court me._ ” Howard said and Tony whooped.

“ _You said yes right?_ ” Tonio asked and Howard nodded.

“ _AWESOME, I can’t believe it. I thought you were going to die old and alone when we get rid of Obie"_ Howard glared at him. _"_ _but I’m going to have a step mother now. When’s your date, papà?”_

“ _Friday, and step-mother? That’s a huge conclusion jump_.”

“ _Yes, step-mother. Her scent is all over you, near possessive._ ” That was weird, Howard couldn't smell it. After all she had only touched his cheek. “ _But she has to come over tomorrow, papà, so I can give her my Courting Sanction._ ”

Howard was so glad there was a red light so he could properly give Tonio his incredulous stare. That was an Italian tradition that he never told Tonio about for a very, incredibly good reason.

“ _Who told you about the Head Alpha Sanctions?_ ” Howard shrieked.

“ _I researched it. And I know you think I might go all protective, ‘this is my papà, don’t you hurt him’ on her but I promise I won’t embarrass you_.” Tonio said sincere and Howard is sure he meant it but he knew his son, the evening would end in red-faced horror for him.

“ _Tonio, do you even know how to do the blessings?_ ”

“ _Yes, first the three of us sit down and have a dinner or something then me and her send you away so we can talk alpha-to-alpha. Second, since she’s a female alpha and if I like her, I will give her a Hyacinth for the blessing of a good date and a Gladiolus and two Camellias to give to you if she really likes you and wants to go on a second date. The Gladiolus represents her sincerity and the Camellias represent her longing for you. Third, you come back in the picture and I lay out the rules for how the courtship works and what happens if she breaks them.”_ At Howard’s quirked eyebrow, Tonio added. _“I can’t just skip that part papà; She has to know that if she doesn’t respect you, there will be consequences."_ Tony explained it all with confidence and pride. Howard stared at him shocked, to the point the car behind him had to honk so he knew to go. His boy had certainly done his research.

“ _Whatever Tonio, the Sanctions don’t apply to me._ ”

" _T_ _he rites are supposed to be done by the alpha of the household and reserved for omegas under twenty-five so we totally fit._ ”

“ _Tonio, the sanctions are also reserved for virgins._ ” Howard said but Tonio’s excitement didn’t falter.

“ _Papà You are a virgin. Just a nontraditional one._ ” Tonio justified as if his argument made any sense and started to pull something out his backpack.

“ _Bimbo, that’s absurd. You’re very existence proves that statement false_.” Howard snarked and Tony rolled his eyes.

“ _It depends on how you define virginity. You have never been bonded._ ”

Tonio was right. In Italy, being an unbonded omega was a form of sexual inexperience because that means the omega has never been knotted.

Howard sighed and looked at what Tony had pulled out his book bag. At first it just looked like some sort of textbook but when Howard recognized the cover his eyes widened. Tonio had somehow found the very traditional Courtship Sanction Peruse which was just a pretty way of saying three hundred pages of interrogation questions. Howard drove into their driveway and parked then proceeded to give Tonio an intense, narrow glare.

“ _I’m going to take some ideas from this and downsize it._ ” Tonio said quickly, playfully hiding behind the book.

“ _You better._ ” Howard said as he cut the engine off.

“ _Papà, please let me go through the Sanctions. It’s a respect you’ve never received before. I would be so happy._ ” Tony pleaded.

Respect and happiness. Those were two things that rarely came by the two. Howard patted his cheek; his son had been so earnest, Howard relented.

“ _Okay, Bimbo. But do not embarrass me._ ”

Tonio squealed, “ _I’m so excited. I’m going to call Rhodey and tell him that you won’t die an old cat omega._ ” Tonio said as he jumped out the car and ran in the house. His son was relaxed because Obie was gone; he had magically decided to take a vacation before his business trip before Tonio had returned from school. Which was smart because if Tonio had found out what the alpha did to his father earlier that day, the boy would have went feral.

Howard watched Tonio walk up the steps to their house and he leaned back and sighed. He grabbed his phone to call Maria because he knew his bimbo was not going to let this go.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bkgd notes: I have no idea what McDonald's menu is off the top of my head.

This morning Steve seemed a little off, Tony noted as he and Steve walked down the sidewalk to school. He was still talkative but he eyes had been a little red when he walked out his house today and there were some bruising to his wrist again and his neck.

“Are your foster parents treating you right?” Tony asked in a soothing tone since the question could be touching on something very sensitive. Steve tensed and started trembling.

“They… Um, y-yeah I guess.” Steve said very quietly but his scent screamed lie and was filling with sudden fear.

“Okay.” Tony said softly but his meta nature couldn’t let it be at that. “Hey I know we’ve only known each other for three days and my place isn’t the safest because of the alpha but if you ever need an escape you can come to our house. Well, our basement. It’s were my dad’s lab is and it has a security passcode so the alpha can’t get in.” Tony reached into his backpack and grabbed a piece of paper so he could write down his phone number. “You can text or call me when you need to come over so I can open the door or give you the code if we’re not there.”

Steve took the paper and smiled his small smile, “Thank you Tony. This means a lot.” Steve said as he tucked the paper in one of his textbooks.

Tony had noticed that he always carry his books, “And if you need a backpack, I have plenty you could use.” Tony said realizing that he is suddenly sounding like his Papà, he’s the always concerned type. Steve smiled.

“That would be so helpful. Thank you Tony.” Steve said and stayed quiet for a moment, “I don’t mean to meddle but the alpha in your house; does he treat your dad right?”

Tony took a deep breath and shook his head, “No, he treats him so horribly. Papà didn’t choose him as the alpha anyway. Obie caught him in an alley four years ago and when he saw that Papà wasn’t the type he could just manipulate and order around he just stayed to himself and left us alone but then company exploded and started to rake in billions and he wanted Papà to give him the company and when Papà refused, Obie became super abusive. So I don’t think Obie would harm you but I still don’t want to play with fire.”

Steve nodded sympathetically and apprehensively gave Tony a brief, one-armed hug. It was a really sweet gesture since he knew Steve wasn’t comfortable with touching another alpha yet so the leap of faith made Tony smile.

~

It was only the third day of class and Tony was already having serious thoughts about dropping out. ” _If only_ _Papà wouldn’t kill me for it.”_ Tony thought as he glanced over at Steve who was leaning back in his seat, looking just as bored as Tony.

The teacher in front of the classroom should have retired years ago but for his love to torture, Bea. Zola was still trying to do whatever it was he thought he was doing. And he was a horrible dominate, Tony could tell by his disgusting scent.

In the seat behind Steve sat Schmidt, the teacher’s pet, and Tony saw him lean forward and whisper something in Steve’s ear. The omega tensed and sat up and Johann ran his fingers through his hair, making the omega jump and slap his hand away.

“Leave him alone!” Tony growled as he stood, knowing that the teacher was too deaf to hear him.

“This is between me and the whore.” Johann sneered.

“I’m not a whore you bitch.” Steve barked and Schmidt slapped him

Tony punched the asshole out his seat and onto the floor. Schmidt’s friend, Johann Fennoff jumped out of his seat to throw a punch at Tony that he dodged it and kicked him in the stomach. By now they had the teacher’s attention and he sent Tony –Not his little pets– to the principal’s office and Steve went with him because… well Tony didn’t really know why. Maybe he didn’t want to be left in that classroom alone.

The principal was a nice beta who was all to use to Tony making visits to his office and he always gave Tony the same punishment, in-school suspension, which was what Tony wanted anyway. Steve went to ISS with him to though the principal told him he could go back to class.

~

“Have you gotten to see any of the city since you’ve been here?” Tony asked him as they ambled down the empty hallway heading to the ISS classroom.

Steve shook his head, “I really just go between school and the house.” Steve said in a way that Tony decided to decipher that as his foster parents were keeping him locked up.

“Would you like to? We could leave, just go down the street to McDonalds and my Papà can pick us up.” Tony said, hoping to God Steve would say yes because he wouldn’t leave the omega in the school alone.

“We can do that?” Steve asked.

“Well, we’re not supposed to but I’m not learning anything new and neither are you really so do you wanna skip?”

Steve smiled his small smile, “That would be awesome.”

Tony beamed and showed Steve a detour where they could leave unnoticed. Later, he’ll hack the school system and report themselves as present in ISS.

~

Howard was working dutifully and diligently in his Stark Industries office until he got distracted by the same thing that always distracts him, a text from his son.

 **Tonio:** _Papà!!!_

 **Howard:** _Rn’t u n class?_

 **Tonio:** _mayb_

 **Howard:** _Tonio, im working_

 **Tonio:** _U rmmbr Pepper_

 **Howard:** _Yeah She wz a really nice girl. How is she, isn’t she n college?_

 **Tonio:** _Yes, I wz just txtn her & she needs a job, I was thinking she culd b ur secretary_

Howard leaned back and thought about it for a moment. Pepper was a genuinely nice alpha and Tonio wouldn’t have suggested it if he didn’t trust her. Howard was glad his bimbo was getting back in touch with some of his old friends.

**Howard:** _Tht wuld b nice. Send her over n I’ll hire her._

**Tonio:** _R going 2 tlk 2 Jarvis, the security guard_

Howard sighed and took a long time to think about it. Then concluded that he might as well, the man couldn’t be no worse than what his alpha was.

 **Howard:** _Fine, tlk 2 him & set up a time I cn meet him_

 **Tonio:** _*Cheers* Thank you Papà_

Howard smiled and tried to bury himself in his work again but his phone vibrated

 **Tonio:** (_\\_) (_|_) (_/_)

**Howard:** _??? What is tht_

**Tonio:** _It means dancing my ass off. Do u c it_

**Howard:** -_- _Bye Tonio_

Howard shook his head fondly and started working but he barely got in five minutes before his phone vibrated again. He fully expected Tonio to be messing around again but this time it was Maria.

 **Maria:** Hey, don’t mean to bother you, was just thinking about you. Can’t wait for tonight. :) ^.^

Howard smiled down at the phone; Maria had agreed to Tony’s Sanction obsession more readily than he had expected but he was glad that she did because she wouldn’t have done it if she didn’t respect him.

 **Howard:** Me either :D

Howard barely had the chance to put the phone back down before it vibrated again.

 **Tonio:** _u no wht wuld b awesum. If u cam n pickd me up :D_

 **Tonio:** _As well as Steve_

 **Howard:** -_______- _R u skipping agn?!_

 **Tonio:** :3 <3

 **Howard:** _Well its not like im working or anything Tonio. Whr r u?_

Howard rolled his eyes and got his things together. He should probably be more strict with Tonio about staying in school but in all honesty, Howard skipped quite a lot too when he was in school. But Howard also had a son to take care of, that’s the excuse he’s going with anyway.

 **Tonio:** _At mcdonalds down the street from the school_

 **Howard:** _on my way and order me a big mac too_

 **Tonio:** _K Papà 10q :)_

~

“Hey Thor, what’s up?” Tony greeted the tall, broad alpha as he walked up to the counter in McDonalds. His real name was Donald Blake but Tony called him Thor because he was so damn big but he was a great guy, a great alpha. Steve had ducked behind Tony again but Tony could tell he wasn’t too afraid of Donnie just intimidated by his size.

“Tony, my friend, how have you been? I have not seen you in a long while.” Thor beamed as he started pressing in Tony’s order, already knowing what he wants.

“I’ve been good. What about you? How’s school?” Tony asked.

“It’s fine, tiring as always but what can you expect from Med school.” Thor said as he looked at Steve with shy amusement. Thor was a gentle giant but for an omega his hugeness can be intimidating, even Tony’s dad was a little shy around Thor. “And what I can get you?” Thor asked Steve kindly. Steve smiled a little but only leaned over to whisper in Tony’s ear.

“I don’t have any money.” Steve whispered and Tony nodded.

“I’m a billionaire, remember. I got you.” Tony said then thought about the situation. “No strings attached.” He added and Steve nodded.

“I know.” He said with a small smile and yeah, that just made Tony’s day. “I’ll take… I don’t know. I’ll have whatever you have” Steve asked, still whispering as he looked up at the menu uncertainly.

“He’ll take what I got.” Tony said out loud. “And Papà wants the number one.”

“How is your dad?” Thor asked as he grabbed their trays and cups.

“He’s good. You’ll probably get to see him later today.” Tony said.

“I hope so.” Thor said as he put their meal on the trays along with a bunch of extra stuff that they didn’t order and that was awesome. Thor winked at Tony. “If you need me just holler.” Thor said as he turned to attend to some other customers.

“Can he get fired for that?” Steve asked him softly as he looked at the trays and Tony shook his head.

“You see how huge he is. Who’s bold enough to fire Thor?” Tony said as he set the trays on the table and Steve chuckled. Tony had come to realize that Steve’s chuckle was his way of laughing. Tony sighed sadly remembering when he and his dad hadn’t of freely laughed when they first escaped the Slavery either. Tony grabbed the cups and walked over to the fountain and Steve followed him but looked back at their table suspiciously, like someone would do something to their food. Then looked back at Thor and realized that their table was in his view and he relaxed some. Tony smiled, so he does trust Thor some.

“What do you want to drink?” Tony asked and Steve turned to look at his choices and he appeared stunned.

“I don’t… I’ve never…” Steve trailed off and he blushed slightly.

“I know.” Tony said understandingly and this was exactly why he brought Steve here, so he could get used to things that was common to everyone else. Steve looked at him, almost meeting his but not quite. “McDonalds is the first place my dad and I went to when we first escaped." Steve gave him a small smile, rubbing his arm nervously.

“What do you like?” Steve asked in his soft-spoken voice.

“I like Pepsi. Do you want to try it?” Tony asked and Steve nodded. Tony filled his cup just a little so he could sample it first. He handed the cup to Steve who sipped it and nodded.

“I like it. It’s good.” Steve said smiling his small smile, which was probably his way of grinning. Tony smiled wide and filled his and Steve’s cup with Pepsi.


	8. Chapter 8

“ _You shouldn’t be skipping.”_ Howard halfheartedly reprimanded Tonio as he walked into McDonalds though he really didn’t care. Tonio turned to him and smiled.

“ _I’m not skipping. I’m taking a much needed vacation._ ” Tonio said and Howard rolled his eyes. “So dad, this is Steve.” Tonio said switching to English.

Steve smiled his small smile but he did meet Howard’s eyes, holding out his hand that Howard shook. “Hi Oma Stark, I can’t believe I’m actually meeting you. You’re my idol.”

Howard smiled back, “Call me Howard but I’m glad. I hope I inspire you.” Steve nodded fervently. “Good, I can’t believe my son convinced you to skip on the third day.” Howard said as he sat down, looking at the tray full of food.

“To be honest, it wasn’t hard to convince me.” Steve said honestly and Howard chuckled.

“Irish?” Howard asked and Steve nodded. “How long have you been in the country?”

“About a month.”

“Scary isn’t it?”

“Yeah… but your son is taking good care of me. He said I could come over your house if I ever need to escape.” Steve said and Tonio did something Howard had hardly ever seen him do. He blushed. Aww, wasn’t that just so cute. And Howard knew that Tonio had no idea what was going, didn’t have a clue as to why Steve stuck on to him. Yeah, he should probably give Tonio that birds and the bees talk someday soon.

“Yes, you are always welcomed. I’m glad he’s taking care of you.” Howard said and he pinched Tonio’s cheek. The alpha squirmed shyly in his seat.

“I told Steve about your new alpha.” Tonio said abruptly changing the subject and Howard wanted to strangle Tonio.

“I’m not – she’s not – It’s a date.” Howard stammered as he snatched a couple of Tonio’s fries. “Did he tell you about the Courting Sanctions?” Howard said to Steve who nodded amusedly. “Insane isn’t it?”

Steve chuckled, “It does seem like a lot. But it also seems kind of sweet.”

“You like romance don’t you?” Howard asked and Steve nodded. Howard turned to Tonio, “You better take note.” Steve and Tonio both blushed furiously.

“ _Papa!”_ Tonio nearly shrieked. His poor, oblivious son.

“You don’t like romance?” Steve asked him and Howard shrugged.

“I’m more of an action kind of guy.” Howard said and when Tonio caught his drift, his eyes went wide.

“ _PAPA!_ ” Tonio nearly shouted and this time Steve laughed, just a little but Howard figured it was an improvement. He remembered being when he used to not laugh freely or smile. Tonio smiled when he heard Steve laugh. “Let’s see you talk like this when you meet with Maria today.” Tonio said and Howard cleared his throat.

“Have you ever been to a museum?” Howard asked Steve who chuckled at his subject changed and shook his head. “Would you like to?”

“Yeah, that sounds so cool.” Steve said with an excited smile.

Howard smiled, “Alright, let’s go.”

~*~

 _“Steve seems like a very nice omega.”_ Howard said as he tidied up the again. Maria would be here in about half an hour and he didn’t want her to think he was a slob.

Tonio blushed as he lounged on the couch eating a bag of chips, _“Yeah, he’s a sweet guy. Papa, you’ve swept the floor for the umpteenth time. I don’t think there’s a hint of dirt left.”_

Howard gave him a look, _“You could help. And put that up, you’ll spoil your dinner.”_ Tonio groaned but got up and took the bag to the kitchen. _“Steve is also cute”_ Howard said when Tonio walked back in and faltered a step.

 _“Umm, I-I guess. Yeah, he kind of it very cute. I- uh.”_ Tonio stammered and Howard just had to grin.

 _“Do you like him?”_ Howard said as he rearranged the flowers on the table again. Tonio blushed again and started shuffling on his feet but luckily for him the doorbell rang. Tonio smiled wide and ran to the door. Howard groaned ran after him, grabbing his arm. _“Do **not** embarrass me.” _ Howard warned and Tonio looked at him with faux innocent confusion.

 _“Of course, I wouldn’t embarrass you papa.”_ Tonio grinned before he turned around and opened the door. “Hello, Doctor Cerrara, welcome to our home.”

~

“Hey Tony, how are you?” Maria asked as she walked in. His papa looked nervous as fuck and kept looking at Tony clearly saying, ‘don’t you dare embarrass me’ with his eyes.

“I’m good.” Tony said, bumping his dad with his elbow when he down casted his eyes and started fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

Howard jumped a little, looking up at her, “H-hey Maria, um, hi, hey, how are you?” His papa stammered and Tony didn’t know if he was losing his mind but it appeared that his papa was blushing. Tony grinned, taking Maria’s jacket and purse, hanging them on the coat hanger.

“I’m doing great.” Maria said grinning from ear to ear. Howard opened his mouth and closed it again, the blush on his cheeks getting redder before he got his shit together.

“That’s great. Well, welcome to our home. Um, let –, our dining room is this way.” Howard said walking towards their dining room, motioning for Maria to follow. The doctor giggled and followed him.

 _“You’re going to embarrass yourself.”_ Tony whispered to his dad who only glared at him. Tony chuckled.

“Something smells amazing. It smells Italian.” Maria said sitting down. Tony sat at the head of the table. Howard sat to his right and Maria to his left.

“Yeah, I only cook Italian. I don’t know how to cook anything else.” Howard said nervously and Tony was ever so grateful that he was past the stammering stage. Tony looked at Maria suspiciously, scenting her; he just wanted to make sure that she didn’t expect his papa to wait on her, hand and foot and if a few protective pheromones got released because of that, then it wasn’t his fault. Maria looked at him and gave him a sweet, understanding smile.

“I could teach one day if you want to learn.” Maria said to Howard who smiled shyly.

“That sounds nice.” Howard said at the same time Tony asked, “You cook?!” Because alphas didn’t usually cook; they usually had betas do it.

Maria laughed, “Yes, I’m a female alpha, Tonio. We’re a little different.”

Tony had never considered that, “I hope in a good way.” Tony said. He had meant to keep it an inner thought because he had just been thinking about how cruel male alphas had been to his papa. Howard patted his knee, giving him a sad smile.

“I try to be.” She said. It was a good answer, a humble answer that calmed Tony a little.

~

Howard was shocked. He couldn’t believe that he was sitting here, eating dinner with his son and Maria _not_ embarrassed out of his mind. His bimbo was actually not embarrassing. There wasn’t any over protective pheromones, no growling, no threats to kill Maria if she so much as thinks about hurting a single hair on his papa’s head. Howard was very proud of him.

Until Tonio dragged out that damn three hundred page Peruse from seemingly nowhere. Howard glared at him. Tonio looked at him then put the book back from wherever he had it hidden and pulled out another one; it was about twenty pages thick. Howard continued to glare at him because it was still entirely too thick.

 _“I simplified it as much as I could, papa.”_ Tonio said then at Maria’s adorably and totally confused look said. “Oh, I said I simplified it as much as I could. Do you know how the Courting Sanction works?” She smiled and shook her head.

“Howard told me a little but he didn’t explain it thoroughly.” She said giving him a playfully scolding look.

“I honestly didn’t really think it would go this far.” Howard said. “But Tonio was adamant.”

Maria giggled, “I’m glad he was.” She said, meeting her eyes with Howard’s and smiling sweetly. Howard smiled back nervously. He had been nervous the whole evening.

“Well, this is the part where just you and I talk.” Tonio said opening his book. Howard grabbed it so he could look at it. “HEY!” Tonio said reaching for it but Howard pulled back.

“Tonio, do not ask for her social security number?” Howard said as he read through the ridiculous questions and Maria laughed; she probably thought he was kidding.

“I wasn’t papa.” Tonio said, snatching the book back. “Now go, I’ll behave.” Tonio promised. Howard quirked his eyebrow at him, knowing his son all too well. “What? I really will.”

“Are you okay with being interrogated?” Howard asked Maria and she nodded.

“Of course, it’s our tradition.” Maria said happily, obviously not knowing what she’s signing up for.

“Okay, I’ll be in the study. Don’t take too long.” Howard said, gathering their plates.

“I won’t.” Tonio promised. He smiled at Maria who waved at him as he walked out the door. He didn’t go far, just around the corner so he could over hear their conversation but his phone buzzed. Howard took his phone out his pocket and checked his messages.

 **Tonio:** U do realize tht I can smell u rite?

Howard groaned and walked to his study figuring he’d try to work a little.

~

“So how old are you?” Tony asked Maria once he was sure his papa was out of ear shot.

“I’m twenty-seven. Five years your father’s senior.” She answered with a smile. It was so innocent. She had no idea what she was getting into and Tony felt a little bad for the interrogation he was about to give her and he really did like her; he was going to let her date his papa, he just wanted her to know that he wouldn’t tolerate his papa being mistreated. Not that he really thought she would anyway but still…

“Are you a virgin?” Tony asked frankly. Maria blinked once and nodded, her smile never faltered. “What?! I thought you said you were twenty-seven.”

She chuckled, “I am but I’m waiting for bonding.” She said and her scent was just so damn sincere.

“Alphas don’t wait. They just bang the first omega they see.” Tony said incredulously and she laughed.

“Not all alphas. I haven’t.” She said and she was still so damn sincere.

“Oh okay,” Tony said slowly, that just cut out about half his questions. “Have you ever been in a relationship?”

“Yes, I’ve been in three but none of them lasted too long. I was busy in med school and they were all betas and so… pushy I guess. As if I was just supposed to fall in love with them at first sight.” Tony nodded understandingly. Betas usually thought they were the best things roaming the planet. Though he’d rather deal with a beta than an alpha any day.

And once again, a good portion of his questions had been debunked.

“What are some of your bad traits?” Tony asked because she was coming off too perfect.

She leaned back and thought about that for a moment. “I can be very reckless.” Tony quirked his eyebrows.

“You’re a doctor.” He reminded her and she laughed.

“Yes, I’m not reckless with my patients. I’m reckless with myself. I take a lot of dumb risk with my own life. I can also be jealous, indecisive, insecure, finicky, and impulsive.” She said and Tony nodded as she listed out her bad traits. She was being honest because he had seen some of these quirks about her during this evening. But everyone has quirks so he really couldn’t get mad about that.

“Do you smoke, drink, or do drugs?” Tony asked.

“I smoke, occasionally take a sip of wine, but do not use drugs of any kind. Not even prescription medication.”

“Are you willing to take a drug test to confirm that?” Tony asked without missing a beat and her look of shock was cute and hilarious. “I’m serious by the way.” Tony said, reaching in the backpack he had under the table and pulled out two test cups. “I need you to pee in these.”

She glared at him, “You stole those from my office didn’t you.” Tony nodded totally unashamed and she laughed. “You sneaky runt. Alright, hand them here and where’s your bathroom?” She said standing and Tony’s jaw dropped.

“You’re actually going to do it?!” He asked incredulously and she nodded.

“If this is what it takes to take your father on a date then I will jump through every hoop you would have me jump through.” She said and there was that honesty in her scent again. Tony just stared at her in shock before he heard a cough. He nearly jumped through the roof because he knew exactly who it was.

 _“Papa! You were supposed to stay in the study!”_ Tony said turning to look at his papa’s bright red and irritated face though he looked more embarrassed than upset and Tony didn’t smell any anger in his scent so he figured he was alright.

“ _I stepped out for a drink Tonio_ and what is this?” He gestured to Tony’s hand that was midway through handing the cups to Maria who looked about ready to burst into delirious laughter.

“By the way, do you speak Italian?” Tony asked Maria. She shook her head looking bemusedly amused. Tony nodded and looked back at his papa who was glaring at him with a quirked eyebrow. “Oh, this, umm-well, as you can see…I asked her if she did drugs and she said no.” Tony said and his papa nodded slowly.

“And?” The omega prompted.

“And?” Tony said feigning ignorance. And now his papa was looking a little like he might strangle him soon. “I asked her to do a simple drug test. Doesn’t matter because the ball was totally in her court because she would have to analyze it for me.” At that Maria started laughing.

“It’s alright Howie, I didn’t mind.” She said and his papa smiled before he chuckled. And it was the way he looked at Maria; it was a look that Tony had never seen before. He could tell that his papa liked her very much and she liked him just as much. Maybe a little more.

“Yeah, and it’s not even necessary even more because I think I’m done with this part of Sanction, _Howie_.” Tony said in the same sweet tone Maria had used. His papa blushed and shot Tony a look before he sat down at the table with them.

“So we’re good right.” His papa said, looking every bit of pained but Tony shook his head because they absolutely could not skip this last part.

“No, there’s one last part: The rules.” Tony said completely disregarding the glare his papa gave him and spoke before he could stop him. “I only have five. In the book, it said to have thirty so I’m being really awesome.” Tony said. Maria smiled kindly looking totally unbothered as well as amused. Tony aptly avoided looking at his father at all. “So number one, no sex until at least the next Sanction where new rules wi be discussed.” Tony said and Maria looked very chilled about that. His papa was bothered, very bothered. It was in his scent though he kept his face pretty stoic except for the red tinting his cheeks. Tony decided to not read too much into that. “Two, you have to give my papa the utmost respect at all times or else I can through hard objects at you at very close range. I would beat you but you’re a girl.”

“Tonio.” His dad said in exasperation but Tony wasn’t the least bit sorry about the words and wasn’t going to take them back though it didn’t really seem like his papa was going to ask him to.

“What? I’m not saying she will, I’m just giving her incentive to not.” Tony said and his papa rolled his while Maria shrugged.

“I think that sounds very fair just as long as they’re not sharp objects.” She said seriously obviously playing along and his papa smiled a little at that.

“Agreed, three, if you kiss no tongue.” Tony said.

“Will you throw hard objects at me if I break that rule?” She asked and Tony thought about that.

“Yes, but not at close range and only two objects.” He said and she chuckled.

“Fair enough, carry on.” She said smiling at his papa who smiled back.

“Four, no under the belt touching or above it in some cases, on any side, like under the shirt and other places. Did that make sense?” Tony said because he didn’t want to straight out say it and his papa rolled his eyes but nodded.

“No nipple play got it.” Howard said and it was Tony’s turn to blush at the blatancy. Maria laughed.

“Right, and last, don’t hurt him like at all. He means a lot to me.” Tony said sincerely. His smiled sadly and patted his hand in comfort.

“Oh Tony, I won’t I promise.” She said so honestly and sincerely that Tony nearly pinched himself to make sure this was all real and he wasn’t dreaming. “I promise to follow all your rules.” Tony nodded and handed her a piece of paper with all the rules written on it.

“I need you to sign this then.” Tony said not looking at his papa again but he could practically feel him staring at him but she signed the papers easily. “Awesome, then here’s this.” Tony said reaching in his backpack and pulling out three Hyacinths, one pink, one purple, and one white.”

“Aw, those are pretty.” She said taking them and smelling them.

“Yeah, those are for you for a blessing of a nice date and these,” Tony said pulling out a yellow Gladiolus and two Camellias, one red and one white. “Those are for you to give to him if you want a second date.” Tony said giving her a kind smile. She beamed.

“Awesome, thank you Tony.” She said grinning at his papa who was smiling back.

“See papa, I didn’t embarrass you.” Tony said looking at his dad who kissed his cheek.

“Well I wouldn’t say that but you did good.” He said giving Tony a hug. Tony smiled and shook Maria’s hand, rising to his feet. I’m going to bed then.

“Okay bimbo, good night then.” Howard said moving to the seat Tony was just in to sit beside Maria.

“Alright, good night Maria.” Tony said, smiling at her. She was still smiling like she just won a multi-million dollar lottery. And really she had; his papa was just that awesome, even more really.

“Good night Tony.” She said.

He nodded and started to walk out the kitchen but turned to look at them one last time. They were chatting about something that Tony couldn’t hear but his papa looked so happy.

“And remember rule number one.” Tony said and quickly left the room when his papa shot him a glare but he could hear them laughing about it from the hall. Tony smiled and pulled his phone out his pocket, calling Rhodey because he had to share this with someone.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
